Mirage vital
by Eastpak
Summary: Sofia est de retour après un an d'absence. Sara est plus que contente de retrouvée son amour mais est-ce bien la réalité ?


Disclaimer : Tout appartient évidemment à Jerry Bruckheimer et à CBS !

_**Mirage vital**_

Moi, Sara Sidle CSI de niveau 3 au laboratoire du LVPD était en charge de l'enquête du meurtre d'un serial killer connu pour avoir œuvré à San Diego. Le Capitaine Jim Brass avait informé ses confrères de San Diego et ceux-ci voulaient envoyés un policier qui avait repris les dossiers des meurtres de ce serial killer.

J'étais en train de manger dans un restaurant près du LVPD en guise de pause lorsque je reçu un message de Grissom sur mon pager m'avertissant que le policier de San Diego était là et que je devais aller voir Brass avant. Je payai ma commande et parti le ventre à moitié rempli. J'allai directement au bureau de Brass avant d'aller rencontrer ce policier. Lorsque j'arrivai devant le bureau de Brass, celui-ci était devant la fenêtre et contemplais la ville. Je toquai pour manifester ma présence et Brass me fit un signe de la main pour que j'entre. Il s'asseyait à son bureau et déposa un dossier du côté où je me trouvais.

« Avant de rencontrer le policier de San Diego, vous devriez lire ce dossier. » Justifia Brass. Je le pris avec hésitation, ne sachant pas très bien l'objet de ce dossier. Je l'ouvris et vit que c'était le dossier médical de mon ancienne petite amie, Sofia Curtis qui était partie sans explication il y a de cela un an.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous me donnez … »

« Sofia est le policier de San Diego. » Lâcha Brass. Des larmes commencèrent à se former dans mes yeux. « La raison de son départ se trouve dans ce dossier. » Je le lut alors rapidement tout en ignorant les images et les sensations de notre passé en commun qui refaisaient surface. J'arrêtai ma lecture lorsque je vis que Sofia avait été diagnostiquée d'un cancer il y a deux ans. Elle ne m'en avait jamais parlé.

« Combien de temps lui reste-t-il ? » Demandai-je tristement.

« Les médecins lui avaient dit qu'il lui restait un an à vivre … il y a deux ans de cela. » Expliqua Brass. Je relevai la tête tellement vite que mon cou craqua. Je venais de connaître la raison de son départ, elle devait mourir.

« Où est-elle ? »

« Elle est dehors mais vous devez savoir qu'elle a peur de votre réaction. Au début, elle ne voulait pas venir pour ne pas vous faire de mal. » Avoua Brass.

Je parti de son bureau et me dirigea vers la sortie du LVPD. Elle aurait dû m'en parler au lieu de fuir à l'instant T. On aurait profité du temps qui lui restait à vivre et hurler de joie en apprenant que le cancer s'était rétracté, qu'il n'était plus mortel. Je me trouvais maintenant devant l'entrée du LVPD prête à sortir. Je franchi la porte et me retrouva dehors. Elle était devant moi, de dos mais je pouvais distinguer son visage. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que la personne la plus importante à mes yeux qui m'avait quittée l'année dernière sans rien dire se trouvait devant moi, tel un mirage vital du quel je ne pouvais dévier mes yeux.

« Sofia … » Si faible soit ce murmure, elle l'entendit et se retourna pour me faire face. Je pouvais désormais revoir ce visage qui m'avait tellement manqué et des larmes commencèrent à couler sur nos joues. Je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi en essayant d'y déceler ce que je ressentais face à sa maladie. Elle s'arrêta sur mes yeux, elle m'avait dit un jour que mes yeux étaient le reflet de mes sentiments. Qu'elle pouvait voir ce que je ressentais dedans. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle y vit mais cela la fit sourire. Pas son sourire de satisfaction qu'elle me réservait au début de notre rencontre en tant que CSI mais celui qu'elle me faisait lorsque qu'elle me voyait quand nous étions en couple. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais avancée vers Sofia en faisant le premier pas. Je m'étais tellement rapprochée de la femme que j'aimais que nos respirations et souffles se mêlaient. Je voulais la serrer contre moi mais c'était à elle de prendre l'initiative. Je voyais bien qu'elle voulait le faire mais une partie d'elle-même devait penser que j'allais avoir des préjugés. Je m'apprêtais à prendre l'initiative lorsque je sentis des lèvres chaudes qui m'avaient manquées sur les miennes. Sa langue forçait le passage de mes dents pour retrouver la mienne. Je fermais les yeux face au plaisir de pouvoir embrasser à nouveau Sofia. Je sentis les mains de Sofia sur les miennes pour les amenées à sa taille. Je la rapprochai de moi en mettant mes mains derrière son dos et Sofia mis une de ses mains au creux de mes reins et l'autre près de mon visage jouant avec mes boucles brunes.

« Je t'aime … » Dis-je une fois le baiser fini et en caressant le visage de Sofia.

« Je suis morte Sara …. Tu ne peux pas rester hanté toute ta vie. »

« Et si je veux rester hanté ? »

« Tu dois avancer … » Murmura Sofia.

Ce fût les dernières paroles que j'entendis avant de me réveiller en sursaut et en sueur dans mon lit. Je venais de refaire le cauchemar qui me hante depuis plusieurs mois. Sofia toujours en vie et le cancer qui n'est plus qu'une chimère. J'allai directement dans ma salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Après cette bonne douche froide, je m'habillai et me fit du café accompagné de tranches de pain avec de la confiture comme si c'était un jour ordinaire où je devais aller au travail. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas un jour ordinaire. Cela fait un an que Sofia m'a quittée et que le cancer a eu raison d'elle. Je n'avais pas le cœur à manger donc je laissai ce que j'avais préparé de côté et enfila ma veste et mes chaussures pour sortir. Je pris les clés de l'appartement au passage, notre ' chez nous ' comme l'appelait Sofia. En fait, c'était son appartement. Comme je passai la plupart du temps chez Sofia, j'avais vendu le mien et emménager chez elle. A sa mort, je n'avais pas eu le courage à quitter cet appartement qui me donnait tant de souvenirs que je ne voulais pas oublier. Mes pas me menèrent directement au cimetière où se trouvai Sofia. Je fis un saut chez le fleuriste juste à côté pour acheter une rose blanche, sa préférée. Après quelques minutes où j'avais fait un chemin ancré dans ma mémoire, je m'arrêtai devant une tombe en marbre gris couverte d'écritures dorées.

_Sofia Curtis_

_1973-2008_

'_Les mots ne pourront retranscrire_

_mon amour pour toi.' Sara_

« Je t'aime, mon mirage vital. » Dis-je en donnant un baiser sur la rose avant de la déposée sur la tombe.


End file.
